Richard Grayson Must Die
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: AU-So this story isn't about me, it's about Richard Grayson as you can guess from the title. The hottest Bachelor in town and the richest and he's the jock in Gotham High school. He's a Total playboy, he's dating three girls at one time and they don't even know it! Oh I forgot to say who I am, I'm Artemis Crock and this is story how I drive a arrow through Richard Grayson's heart.
1. Chapter 1: New girl part 1

**A/N: So I was planning on finally updating my other stories but I couldn't find the files anywhere, so yeah I was going through the file and I found this and thought "why not". So if you like the story and want me to continue plz review and like the story, I'll only update the story if I can get over 10 hits and reviews, But thanks for reading if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or John tucker must die**

* * *

_**Richard Grayson must die**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**New girl**_

* * *

My name is Artemis Crock and I'm the nobody, My Dad left when I was little and my sister Jade is never around. My mum is Paula Crock she was married to my dad before but they split up and now we are always moving, always after Him, Skip. Skips is what I call who ever dated my mum and the reason is they always stay the night and disappear in the morning leaving mum in a state. That's why we moved, but now we're finally come back to Gotham were I was born, due to running out of place to go to. From Star city to Central and now back again.

I've been attending Gotham High for about a week now and haven't gotten anywhere, no friends just the reason it's so easy to move because I have no friends or anything left from where we moved. Now I've taken a waitress job at a local restaurant to chip in on the bills, along with working on my exams just to get a good score for mum.

Jade lately has run off to Star city with her boyfriend Roy Harper and doesn't seem to realise that they aren't made for each other and I'm lost with trying to get anywhere with archery one of the only things that my dad used to teach me about. But enough of me, this story isn't about me it's about Richard Grayson A-star athlete and dream guy, richest and hottest teen bachelor who has way to many problems when it come to him and the girls.

He's a play boy and I meant it and here he comes right now

**DATE1"**Hello are you ready to order" I asked looking down at Richard Grayson himself "No, I'm waiting for someone" he smirked looking at me while I walked away_ 'that idiot'_ while I took my stand in the background waiting for he's date to arrive before I took he's order. Barbara Gordon, Gotham High TV reporter and a star student wanting to get into Gotham university walks in and sits down next to him giving a dashing smile. I walked up to the two "Are you ready to take you order" by the time I looked back up the two were in lip lock "I'll come back later"

**DATE2** Okay the guy has two girlfriends with today's target Bette Kane a girl older than him let alone being head cheerleader and again I was waiting to take their order but "again" they were in lip lock "I'll come back later then" I said walking off to the counter.

**DATE3** This time it was date number 3 Zatanna Zatara, Animal lover and believer in Magic and also helps out a lot of charity's "They sell meat in this place, I'm sorry I didn't know, If I wanted to hurt animals I would have gone to a lab" I can't believe this guy "but I wouldn't do that because I don't want the hurt animals" I give up this guy is such a player.

"How does he date girls who all go to the same school?" I asked turning to Cassie one of the other waitresses "He dates them from different social groups so that they will never even meet or know each other and then he dumps them after he gets board" she said making me turn to her "how do you know all this?" I asked to see that she started to sob and run off "I think that answers that".


	2. Chapter 1: New girl part 2

**A/N: I didn't reach the mark I set but my computer's going to be off for a few days due to a problem and I got reviews yesterday from you guys saying you want to read more so this is part 2 from the last chapter and the second chapter I might put up today and if there's any other character you might want me to add say. I've including Stephanie Brown and Tula in this chapter and I'm already writing the plan out for the whole story, it's just writing the actual stuff down and putting it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or John tucker must die**

* * *

**Richard Grayson must die **

**Chapter 1**

_**New girl part 2**_

* * *

So it was another day in Gotham high, and everywhere I went I saw Grayson with another one of those girls again from the restaurant. But I wasn't expecting what was going to happen in gym that's for sure. "okay ladies" Coach Dinah shouted out calling us up "because of the shortage of coaches and student we are mixing up the classes today" That's when I saw both Barbara, Bette and Zatanna in the same room as each other and something bad was going to happen. "what does coach Dinah think she's doing putting me with these freshmen" Bette said putting her bag and jacket on the bench "did she just say that" Cassie whispered in my ear as she slowly got up "Like who's this bleach blonde over there" Zatanna laughed and Bette turned to glare at her "I don't need trash from the vegan bitch" Barbara laughed "Oh no All A star don't u dare" Barbara got up and glared at her "Do you really want to do this Blondie" Bette growled "really sticking to the Blondie joke aren't we" "girls cut it out and put that into the game" all of us got onto the court "So Blondie how do you think you will win this by cheerleading your way to victory" Zatanna laughed while Bette glared at her again "yeah and that's why I'm dating Richard Grayson" the other two girls mouths dropped. "No liar I'm dating Richard Grayson!" Barbara shouted "You both liars I'm dating Richard Grayson bitches!" Zatanna threw a ball at Bette's head "You did not just do that!" she picked up another ball and tried to hit Zatanna but It went right over her head and hit Barbara.

* * *

"This is going to be war" I said to Cassie who gave Stephanie Brown a scared look as a ball hit the poor girl in the head, "Hey Watch it!" Tula (Athlete from swim club) shouted. The three girls were in one heck of a fight with the balls going everywhere the coach of course didn't notice as she was assisting one of the girls out of the room who had been hit early and god knows when she'd be back "Someone has to stop them" Cassie worried "Yeah there going to wreak something or kill someone" Stephanie piped up. "Ahh I guess I'll have to stop them..." I groaned as I turned to tell them but that's when I felt a bang on my head and I was on the floor in seconds. "Ohhh..." why those it have to hurt so much, I slowly sat up to see them still fighting and I grabbed the ball getting ready to throw it at Bette's head. "Detention Miss Crock, Kane, Gordon and Zatara" we all gave out a groan "But I didn't-" I tried to say but Coach Dinah didn't want to hear it. "Miss Crock don't try and get out of it" Coach Dinah said glaring at me as if I could even try to get out of detention with one of the most stick teachers on campus. "Okay but I have to have done something to get detention" I threw the ball at Bette's face "Ouch you little-" "Miss Kane watch you're language and you Miss Crock get another twenty minutes of detention for that". I felt proud of myself for doing that but Bette definitely didn't seem happy "Who's this Crock girl anyway?" She whispered to Barbara a little bit too loud "I don't have a clue and I would know if there's a Miss Crock at this school and I've never seen her around before" she replied turning around to see Zatanna "Hmmm she looks familiar" she said looking right at me while I looked towards Cassie and Stephanie who were talking to Coach Dinah "Whoever she is, she's a totally Bitch" "I can hear you guys you know" I said smirking at them. They turned to glare at me and they all walked off in different directions.


	3. Chapter 2: Detention

**A/N: So I quickly typed this up so I'm sorry if it sound odd or if there's any mistakes it just my computer is going to die any minute so here you go. Next chapter will have a appearance if a certain fav speedster By the way so make sure you don't miss the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Young Justice or John Tucker Must Die.**

* * *

**Richard Grayson Must Die**

**Chapter 2**

**Detention**

* * *

_So here we are in the dark class room and yeah I came early for detention, what's wrong with me._ "Ah Miss Crock you've come early" I look up to see Coach Dinah "Yeah I tend to do that a lot" _But then again if you have no friends there's nothing keeping you back from getting here._ "You know Coach Dinah I actually had nothing to do with the fight the girls had I just was trying to break it up cause lots of the girls were getting hurt. But I take my punishment for the last throw cause that was all on me" she gave me a small smile "Since we are here early I say we can cut you detention time down a bit" I looked up at her in dis belief, I_ just got the Canary to stop singing._ "I guess Paula wouldn't be that happy to see you in detention only in your second week in school" okay now you've lost me "You know my mum?" She smiled again making me want to run out of the room, was she always nice out of gym class "Yes, I've known her for a long time before she left Gotham in the first place I even went to visit you both when you were in Star city but we never got to meet" t_hat would explain why mum would talk on the phone to someone and be all excited and happy, I knew it couldn't be dad or even Jade for the matter and no Skip has ever made her that happy no matter how in love she gets. "_That's good; she needs someone else then me to talk to"

Before I knew it half an hour had past and the three walking disaster girls were still not here, "Miss Dinah I'm so sorry I'm late but I had cheer practice" Or I spoke to soon "Yes and that is why you will stay behind for the same amount of time that you missed of the detention same goes for you Miss Zatara" _How did she even know That girl didn't even walk through the door_ "Hi Miss Dinah I'm sorry I was late, Me and MY BOYFIREND RICHARD GRAYSON got carried away just a tiny little bit" She was right in Bette's face giving her an evil smirk "We don't need details Miss Zatara both of you sit down including you Miss Gordon" _No seriously how did she just do that! "_Sorry Miss" You'd think miss A here wouldn't be late for anything.

"I will be leaving for a few but you Artemis, You can leave you're detention is finished" Dinah walked out leaving the other girls to stare back at me "Okay what did you do?" Bette snapped "What?" I asked them not sure what they were talking about "You know what, She never smiles or be kind and she just let you finish detention early like how is that even possible" Zatanna said crossing her arms "Yeah even Miss A Couldn't do that" Barbara looked sadden for a second until she snapped back "You're forgetting the issue at hand you two are posing as my boyfriend's girlfriends even for fact that he was dating me for over a month know" "He's been with me for a moth" the other's said in union "You are all idiots!" I shouted at them while they both turned to look at me oddly "He's dating all of you at the same time, I work at the restaurant that all of you went to with him on the same god dame date on different days" they seemed shocked and didn't want to believe it one bit "But how can he be able to do that without us even knowing" Barbara said giving a face as if she was going over ever possible reason "Simple, he dates you all from different social groups knowing you'd most likely never meet, which would have stayed the same if it wasn't for today" It seemed to sink in as all of them as they sat down and took a moment "Well see you later" _and just like that I was gone and they'd most likely never notice me again for the rest of the year until I move again for the tenth time._

"Hi what's going on, Mum" My mum was the best when it came to boy issues or any issue for the matter I mean this is the Woman who dogged a bullet because she decided she wouldn't ever stay with the wrong man again. "Nothing I'm going to be out today" "Not skip" I whispered "What did you say Artemis?" she asked but I just walked to the stairs "Nothing who you going out with?" I turned to her to see her smile "You're coach Dinah, we were great friends as kids so we decided to go out to town and see the difference in the town from back then to now" I gave her a smile knowing she'd have a better time having a friends compared to having a date with a skip. "I'll be in my room doing homework!" I shouted running up the stairs "okay there's pizza in the freezer if you are hungry!".

I hadn't even sat down for ten minutes and mum hadn't even leave the house yet when the door buzzer went "Artemis you've got a friend from school here" Wait what, could be Cassie or Steph. No I didn't even give them the addressee "Hi" Bette? "Ah hi" and it kept rolling, Barbara came and then Zatanna and then Mum went out and it just got awkward and odd "I don't even want to know how you got my address so what's this about?" I asked them as they sat down "We took in what you said" Zatanna started "Well I did that's for sure" Barbara continued "And we came to the conclusion..." Bette said smirking "That Richard Grayson Must Die!" they all said gleaming "Okay good luck with that and good bye, you know you could have waited about fifteen hours later to tell me when we were at school... wait why are you telling me this?" I looked at them suspiciously "Because, oh god I never thought I would ever say this, We need your Help".

"Why do you need my help?" They looked at each and then back at me "Because you saw this before we could ever even think about this and we need your help to bring him down you know more about this then us it seems" "what bringing down guys?" the nodded "I only seen the break ups never faced the drama" I told them but they seemed to look so hopeful "Please" Zatanna giving me this really weird puppy face "Okay as long as you promise never to make that face again"


	4. Chapter 3: Wally West

**A/N: Sorry if this came up late my wifi had been acting up and I was meant to put this up yesterday so instead I wrote out an extra story plot and another chapter that I'm going to sort out as soon as this is up so I'm sorry again for not updating but I'm trying to plan what characters to put in and I was looking up more info of Young justice to remind my self what ever I have forgotten and hopefully I will not miss one character out from young justice crew.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Young Justice or John Tucker Must Die **

* * *

_**Richard Grayson Must Die**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Wally West**_

* * *

So it had been over a week and the girls who have codename themselves the birds of prey wouldn't leave me alone! I had tried to shake them off my tail it's as if they notice you they will never stop noticing you specially when they want your help to bring down one of the most popular guys in school and in the whole city plus richest... yeah keep coming back that. Richard Grayson apparently isn't related to Bruce Wayne the million or wait was it billionaire. Bruce Wayne had adopted Grayson when he was a kid and decided to make him his ward. Who gets snapped up like that and made the richest kid in Gotham god knows, But yeah they were seriously rich they had a mansion and owned a tech company and all.

It was lunch time and I had just snacked on an energy bar after going to the gym class which involved no ball throwing thank god but lots of bars and running, and I had promised my mum that I would attend my classes like a little teacher's pet. Good excuse of not meeting anybody new part from the bird of prey and Stephanie and Cassie, but boy did I speak to soon.

* * *

_"Artemis?" I moaned my mum had only decided to look at my grades from my last school, I had decided to hide it five times but yeah she somehow managed to find it. "Have you seen this, if you go to Gotham high you won't be able to stay in that school" "Mum, Most of the population are street kids anyway I wouldn't be the first" She glared down at me like it was the worst thing I could say "Street kid or not, that school will be transferring students to a new academy sponsored by Bruce Wayne and their looking out for high grades and potential and You need this Artemis, not for me but for you" Tears had started to fill her eyes as she looked down at the paper "I never took the time and the chances I needed to get anywhere, if I did we might have better support and I wouldn't have to have to work overtime everyday to put food on the table" I stopped frozen, she never told me that support money had crashed... There was my Aunt who lived in Philadelphia and my sister was apparently doing well in Star City from what I heard, but it never hit me that it could be this bad "Mum I'll work hard I promise I'll even get to class early and concentrate more" She smiled hugging me "Thank you"_

* * *

Today was strange specially this morning, I had gone to the gym and training area in the school where there was any archery set sitting waiting for me (before gym class) and after I'd spent thirty minutes shooting coach Dinah came up to me saying if I wanted a spot on the Justice tournament or as she said it Tournament of justice. She explained that the archers for Gotham high had one drop out and wanted to see if I could fill the spot. She said there was large sums of money and prizes up for grabs and I could compete in two categories if I wanted but that meant competing for only a few spots with the whole student body. I didn't even have to think for another second so of course I said yes!

So there I was early for science, a new class I decided to take for mum's sake even if it meant me having not even a five minute gap to get to English. I walked in further in the room to see no one there at all so I took the seat at the front left keeping my promise to mum, if I was up front I wouldn't dare of thinking of falling asleep. "Ah sorry, but you're sitting in my seat" I almost fell off as I turned to see who was talking to me; I was surprised to see a boy a bit taller than me with ginger hair and lots of freckles.

"Hi, I thought you can sit anywhere in any class" which I thought was true since this school didn't seem to mind if you changed seat it was just harder to remember who was missing from the class. "Yeah but I always sit on this table ... But you can sit on the other seat since no one else is going occupy it for the rest of semester" He seemed sad "Why's that?" I asked before my mind could even think for a moment "Ah My old lab partner kind of had to leave for awhile and he isn't back until next semester" Oh so I must be taking this guys place since there was only one space left in this class "I'm Wally West" he put his hand out and I looked at it for a minute "It's called a handshake if you didn't know" he was smirking now "Artemis, Artemis Crock" I said only grabbing his hand with two fingers and shaking it like I didn't wasn't sure the trust him at all. "So You're the Flash kid they've been talking about" it was a pure guess, People had been saying one of the best runners and best friend of Richard Grayson had walked out of a race and shouting at Grayson a lot before he took leave and no one really said much apart from red hair and science nerd. "Yeah By the way it's Kid flash not Flash kid... that's been going around a lot?" she nodded "What was it about anyway?" I asked trying to start a small talk conversation.

"Ah he kind of flirted with the girl I was dating... I mean flirting I mean he completely cheated with her, so he tried to play it out as if it never happened but she told me one night so I just snapped and it was meant to be this big race for the tournament Justice they have threw out the year... I kind of lost everything because I couldn't pretend to let it go" I stayed silent for a minute the tournament of justice sounded big, I didn't know it was that big, well that big with all big prizes well that's what Dinah said "My lab partner, my other best friend left early in the year saying he met someone but he'd be back to finish the end of year exams for sure. He was an archer for the Justice tournament but because he isn't here, they want to take his place of the list and give it to someone else" OH NO, I remember what Coach Dinah had said early today... That spot was mine if I wanted it and I already took it without a second thought "Oh that's a shame" I said aloud when the room started to fill in with students and a teacher walked up to the front "Hi I'm Mr. Queen and I'm filling in for Mr. Allen Today" Oh did that name sound familiar, oh wait wasn't that Dinah's boyfriends name... Oh Crap "Oh Hey you're Artemis Crock, Congrats my girlfriend told me you got the spot in the justice tournament as the new archer" Wally turned to glare at me and I sank down in my seat wishing for the day to be over.


	5. Chap4:Mission Turn Grayson into a girl

**A/N: Okay so I got a review saying it was OOC so I didn't have much time to obsess over it to see if the characters are right. Because during the last chapter I kept thinking of what I'd say in the situation and not exactly how Artemis would say it. So I'll quickly edit this but I don't think there would be much changes in character. And yes I know Artemis should have been a little bit tougher in the last chapter specially when talking to Wally so yeah hopefully I'll sort it out but also I hope you guys like the chapter I've written and I'm already working on the next one. P.S I hope you guys have seen the new trailer for Legend of Korra book 3 Change! It Looks great with air benders and Zuko as well, cant wait to see it!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Young justice or John Tucker Must Die.**

* * *

_**Richard Grayson Must Die**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Mission Turn Grayson into a Girl**_

* * *

I was lost, I wasn't be left alone by the bird watchers (Barbara, Zatanna and Bette) Who hadn't forgotten about the plan one bit, they had come up with spread sheets, blueprints and even organised a map and timetable marking where Grayson went daily at what time and did what. Which was impressive for weird people who stalk their boyfriend's... each boyfriend being the same guy. They managed to embarrass him with a herp advert which was really funny now they wanted me back to tell them what to do; Grayson had managed to somehow get more popular that it seemed it was his superpower... a good one at that.

We were in a old computer room in the back of the library it was spare room altogether "you better get used to it, this place has secret passages as well, their even planning on building some in Gotham academy before its finished" Bette said as she cleaned cobwebs out of her hair "Yep and there's some in Wayne manner" Zatanna added as she sat down on a chair and started pulling her skirt up a bit higher as if it wasn't high enough "How do you know this?" the three of turned to give me a odd look "Oh right, Grayson.. _Noted_" It was odd to think there were passages "Do you think there's a blueprint? I mean could there be a short cut for this one room" Barbara nodded "Yeah besides this is my own little office I only got the pass to get in" We decided to turn towards her this time "Which you will all have by the end of the day" She quickly added as she turned to sit down by a computer which had bat stickers all of it.

"Where's the Twilight and vampire diaries" I joked "The bookshelf on the third row fifth to eight from the left" I slightly tinted my head to see them from the middle of the room "That's the twilight series but the Vampire-" Barbara was cut off as Zatanna chimed in "Anything on Harry potter or Mortal instrument oh and what about hunger games and divergent?" "Oh that's all set on the second row just above the Vampire shelf; I set it down in order of category and which has been turned into a film. So Harry potter is first since it was the only series to be completely filmed while-" "Wait, do you have anything like John green books?" "Oh of course that's the fifth row starting with general-" "Cut it out the bunch of you, we were meant to be planning something" they snapped out of their haze and back to reality "Anything Like Seraphina or Fangirl I heard that they are fan-" I wanted to ask but Bette beat me too it "Nope you're not starting it off again as you said we were talking about something" Barbara piped up opening a file on her computer and pulling a folder out of her bag while Zatanna pulled the table towards the centre of the room and got all the chairs in place "Operation turn Grayson into a girl is in planning" Barbara said pulling out the plan sheet "Bette's mum got all this oestrogen stuff and were planning on thinking of putting it in he's drink, Bette says she can pull it off easily, he has his own bottle of water for gym" I gave a evil smirk "So let's do this!"

* * *

Okay I don't know how but I'm sure everyone else saw what we saw, he cried got all sensitive in a match and walked out grabbing his chest and ran out. **EVERYONE** saw and now he's got all these girls patting him on the back saying its okay and we like the fact you're sensitive. But he got back up and wasn't even remotely upset even if he was embarrassed. There's something wrong, He has a superpower to charm anyone and anything to have he's own way! Even Wally West who hates he's guts, and mine now was laughing at the fact. "Why are you doing this stuff again Arty" He decided he had to annoy me for replacing he's best friend and he wasn't going to live a little. "Because he a **Dick** literally and is cheating on three girls at the same time" he just shock he's head "Just Don't fall down when he's got another girl on he's shoulder tomorrow" I paused for a minute, I wasn't sure what he was saying but I didn't like the sound of it one bit.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Me and Barbara were back at are hid out she looked upset "Because he beat the plan again, I even got two boy freshman to make posters and take photos for an article I planned to write about it. But I wasn't allowed to publish it because the co editor thought it was silly, even Gotham times didn't like the story said it looked all made up... The Gotham Gossip took it but changed it on how sensitive and nice he is... Worst part was they reprinted it in the school newspaper under my name because it was my story and sounded better then the idea I had originally pitched and now he's saying it's so nice of you think of me in that way" Barbara looked really ticked off and she had two empty cups of coffee she must have drank the other night to keep herself awake.

Zatanna walked in all smiley with her pretty white teeth and had made her hair all curly "I've got a date to get to" I looked at Barbara to get a answer from her but she didn't even know what it's about "I've got to protest at the Star labs for testing on animals" that's okay then "then I've got a date with Dick" wait... Oh she means Grayson, Wait What? "That can't be I have to see him in an hour" Barbara slipped covering her mouth "Really now?" then Bette Walked in "Let me guess a date with Grayson" she slowly sat down in the chair next to me "Yeah after seven he wants to meet up and talk about something" "Funny that's what he told me" Zatanna stopped unsure why he wanted a audience with all three of them "Something isn't right at all" was all I could manage to say as I stood up and decided to make my way to archery.

* * *

"Hey" It was Cassie, she was in her gym uniform lifting weights... didn't show one bit that she was that athletic, she seemed to be a really bubbly sweet girl if we were at Hogwarts she'd be a hufflepuff (Barbara had lent me her harry potter books) "What you doing here, I thought you said you can't deal with another moment of Gym after the whole ball thing" she asked getting up "Oh I was selected for the justice tournament in archery" I said like it was no big deal which I still thought wasn't actually a big deal "Oh that's great! We get to hang out more! There's only two people who get in through the archery category" I smiled "Really?" (still hoping I wouldn't have to hang out more with her then I already did) she nodded "You've got the weights, track, basketball, Stealth, Chess, balance, flex and lots more" Great I'm competing in a test for spies or something, sound like chess and track comes into the story in harry potter as soon as they pass the chess pieces and Ron's taken a hit... The character really reminds me of someone.

"Me and Conner Kent over there have gotten into the strength/ weights category he's from Happy Harbour" Wait I thought everyone here was mostly Gotham kids "Why, is he transfer?" she nodded "Yep he is playing for Happy Harbour and Metropolis. Most of them who join in the games have been here for over a year including me. I'm standing for Gotham but I have to decide If I also want to stand for my home town or not..." That made the issue a little confusing "But It's worth it, everyone who enters automatically has a place in Gotham Academy which will be a high school and college" "I thought only the ones with high grades and skills could get to Gotham Academy?" I asked unsure "Oh that still stands but anyone from Justice Tournament would have to have skill to even be in the tournament" that would explain it.

I turned to take a look at Conner, he looked kind of fit which you would expect for a guy who is lifting that amount of weights _hmm that boy "_He's Girlfriend moved here as well she taken up Stealth in the Tournament oh and about four others students are here from happy harbour. There's also a several other single and groups transfers. We've got some competing for Gotham and also their home town which is great but Gotham will have to decline offers now due to the fact that there will be too many standing for Gotham. Who are you standing for?" _Dammit__ ..._Oh yeah me, the new kid most likely a transfer I get it. That's what she thinks I am, a transfer for the tournament. "Ah Actual for Gotham" She seemed surprised "Really I thought you'd go for your home town" I nodded "Yeah Gotham is my home town my place of birth" this came more shocking for her "Oh that's funny cause most of the people competing for Gotham aren't even born here" She was really talkative wasn't she and really bubbly... like too bubbly "Yeah funny" I mumbled sarcastically sitting down by the weights thinking I should try to get some exercise since it seems that I will never get out of this conversation.


End file.
